Not So Snow White
by Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl
Summary: KiraLacus pairing. Snow White Gundam Seed style, give it a try will you? Rating for language...be advised this is not what you'd expect XD.


Hello! Man I don't know how I came up with this idea but I like it. I know it sounds weird and all but what's the harm give it a shot and see you might like it XD.

I warn you from OOCness and this is not the typical Snow White story it's a Gundam Seed style mixed with mine which I hope you won't gag once you read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD nor Snow White.

Please Read and Review

Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a kingdom far away a queen sat by the window of her chambers sewing the broken boxers of her husband, she sighed _that goof ball_ and then let her bored eyes gaze outside the window.

It was a beautiful snowy day _and the fucking idiot wouldn't let me out _she cursed her beloved husband. It wasn't that she hated him in fact it was quite the opposite but King Siegel Clyne was overly protective of her.

"Ouch!" cried the not so pretty queen as the needle pierced her skin.

Before she sucked her little wound a blood drop trickled to window edge along with one of her tears caused by the small pain.

"All better" after she licked her finger and then her eyes spotted the blood mixed with her tear and a 'brilliant' thought came to her small brain.

"What if I had a daughter with beautiful pink hair and her eyes as blue as the big sea" she longed to herself and as her eyes looked outside the window.

She held her hand up her eyes hated her pale white skin "And please dear God nothing white let her skin be not so pale and white" she sighed again and without predicting it she went into fits of laughter.

She laughed her heart out like a maniac "Yeah right as if I would fucking give a birth to beautiful creature let alone having it have PINK hair" she laughed and removed herself from the window.

"The only thing I'd get is a ghoul and that is if I was luck enough" she hated her image so pale so thin so lifeless.

_What he sees in me? I'll never know _she shrugged helplessly she remember how the village girls used to tease her about her ghostly appearance. No one ever believed she'd get married and to a king at that!

_In your face evil people! _She smirked now they must be better the ugly duckling got the rich king who adored her.

"My beautiful bride" the king called as he entered her chambers opening his loving arms to his the woman he was the only one saw her beauty.

"My king" she bowed and approached him.

"Oh Laura call me by name with that canary voice of yours" he smiled and kissed her skinny hands.

The queen snorted "yeah right" she muttered

"Laura" he sheepishly said his wife really didn't like compliments but he was so captivated by her.

"Siegel-sama" she battered her short lashes and smiled no matter what she loved the dope and with that small blush on his face who could refuse him.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"GET IT OUT OF ME" she screeched with pain as she struggled with delivering her baby.

"Laura sweetheart calm down" the king tried to console his wife in her pain.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! IT"S NOT YOU WHO A FUCKING CREATURE COMING OUT OF" she screamed _and God only knows how ugly it must be._

It's been a year since that snow day and today was snowy as well. The doula wiped the sweats on the queens forehead.

"Relax my lady" she said in soft voice.

The mid-wife between her legs smiled suddenly "I see the head!" she told them.

"Push my lady" chanted the doula "Remember breathe"

"Yes my angel, breathe" repeated the king.

With one great push and a lot of screaming and cursing finally

"Pull it OUT!" Laura yelled as she felt her child leaving her body.

She slumped back on the bed breathing heavily and sweating like a dripping sponge.

"It's a beautiful baby girl" announced the mid-wife.

The king removed his happy eyes from his wife to the small child between the woman's arms "Let me hold her" he said with so much glee.

He held his new born daughter with such care and passionate and he whispered to her "I'm your father" he was proudest of his life that moment.

"Siegel I want to see her" he heard his wife's faint voice.

"Here she is dearest" he sat on the bed next to his exhausted wife and placed her gently in her motherly arms.

The mother smiled the infant was so beautiful beyond any expectations _Thank the lord that she's not a snow white._ The tiny creature opened her eyes and she saw the blue eyes and her smile grew even more.

The blueness of her eyes reminded her of the lake where she and her husband first met and how it was love at first sight and a name struck her.

"Lacus" she said as her bony fingers touched the cheeks of the little girl with so much love.

"Did you say something dearest?" asked the king.

"Her name. Lacus" she repeated and placed a tender kiss on her tiny forehead.

"Lovely name" and he kissed the forehead of his wife.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The queen died weeks after her delivery and the king grieved dearly for a period of time until a beautiful witch. She wasn't all that evil but she was plain obsessed beyond insanity when it came to beauty and at that time she was the most beautiful woman.

It was predictable ever since the king laid eyes on her that he would marry her and marry her he did.

She went by the name of Meer Campelle, she had strikingly blue eyes and long grey hair with a fair complexion and pair of boobs from heaven. Most people thought the king loved her bouncy assets.

The witch that became the new queen and the new mother of the pink haired princess had a magical mirror that she often asked…

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, whose the fairest one of all?" in her perky voice.

"You my queen are fairest of all" it would answer.

The king died shortly after his new marriage and Meer ruled the kingdom and took responsibility of Lacus Clyne the daughter of her late husband and king.

She never really liked the sight of the girl especially with her weird hair but if she was his heir she must take care of her one way or another.

Years passed and the tiny Lacus grew into a gorgeous young lady worthy of being a princess in all aspects. With her long shiny flowing pink hair, innocent deep blue eyes, creamy skin and the voice that would make any woman envy her.

Lacus was a very kind lady she believed in the good of everything and she loved everyone including her stepmother even though _she is a pain in the ass._

The young princess giggled to herself in the garden as she walked through it loving the heat of the sun on her skin and the fragrance of the wonderful flowers around her that she planted on her own.

Unaware to her another pair of blue eyes was looking down at her from a high up window bitterly. The figure flicked her 'dyed' pink hair. She had to use a special potion to get that color and she could never make it the way Lacus' hair was.

It's been years since she visited that mirror and it's about time to do it again. The reason why she stopped was because she watched everyday how Lacus bloomed so beautifully and it made her green with envy.

And when she asked the usual questioned she waited for the usual answer but it never came.

"What did you just say" a vain popped in her forehead and she clenched her fists digging her nail so deeply until she bled.

"Lacus is the loveliest in the land" answered the mirror.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" an ear splitting scream escaped her mouth, the mirror winced from pain!

End of Chapter 1

I don't know if I should continue or not because if you guys aren't interested I'll stop here. So thank you for reading and feel free to burn my butt XD

Just to let you know if this get liked I'm not sure when I'll update it but I'll try my hardest.

I hope it didn't suck too much, I enjoyed writing it.

Take care everyone.


End file.
